I Win
by Trevyler
Summary: What would've happened if someone decided to make a surprise appearance at the end of Death Note. Light is slowly dying and right as Ryuk is about to write his name in the Death Note, he gets a visitor. Was everyone's favorite detective not as dead as we thought?


**Hey everyone and welcome to my first Death Note story. I recently watched the whole Anime and got an idea after seeing the end. What would it have been like if L only had pretended to die and showed up at the end as Light is dying to rub it in his face? Well this one-shot will be my take on this idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

Light Yagami ran as fast as he could in his condition. He couldn't believe it. After all his years of planning, executing his plans, stopping anyone who was in his way, and hiding his identity. All his work as Kira ruined by a couple of stupid kids.

He hissed as he held his bleeding hand and body, _'Damn them.'_ he though bitterly.

He could feel his energy draining quickly, there wasn't much time. He had to find someone, anyone that could help him. It was too late and he knew it, but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

Memories started flooding back at that moment. The first day he found the notebook. Walking down the very street he was on now. Testing the notebook on the first of many criminals. Everything he had done for the past six years all for nothing.

A vision of his younger self walking past him appeared. He didn't know where things went wrong. He had everything planned out. He had a way to destroy the notebook should someone find it, he made sure that no one knew who he was, he had someone to do the work for him, a way to prove his innocence, he escaped L, he made sure that justice was served.

Had he been so blind as to not realize that he wasn't as high and mighty as he made thought himself to be? No that couldn't be true. Everything was perfect!

He made it to a flight of stairs only to collapse, "This is it. All my time wasted." he said with whatever voice he could muster.

* * *

On a rooftop in the city, Ryuk sat with his own Death Note in hand.

He laughed, "So it looks like you've lost Light. I must say that it was interesting while it lasted. However, your time has come. I told you when we first met that it would be me writing your name in my notebook. It's a agreement between a shinigami and a human who finds a Death Note." he said.

As he was about to write Light's name in his Death Note he paused, "Well well Light. It looks like you have a visitor. " he said chuckling.

* * *

Light lay there on the stair case. His life slowing slipping away from him. This was the end for him. Damn Near. Damn them all! After everything he did for them, they all turned on him without a second thought. They called him a murderer. He was the God of the New World! He made it his job to rid the world of vile people like criminals and those who would stand in his way. Everyone hated him for it. Well almost everyone. Overtime he gained a mass of followers who understood his beliefs.

Suddenly the sound of slow clapping snapped him away from his thoughts. A figure approached from the darkness. And Light couldn't believe what he was seeing. The familiar sight of a white long-sleeve shirt, jeans, bare feet, and messy black hair greeted him.

The figure stopped clapping abruptly, "Well congratulations Light. It seems that you got just what you deserved. And such a shame too. You would've been a worthy successor had I met my demise. I always knew you were Kira. Sadly it took too long for everyone else to realize that. Your father was a good man, but he was corrupted by the love for his son." he paused and looked down at Light with that same blank look.

One of his creepy smiles started to appear, "And poor Misa's world will be pretty dark with her Light." he said making another joke off of Light's name.

He saw Light's expression, despite being near death there was anger burning within him, "I bet you're wondering how I'm here. Well it's simple. I knew everything about the shinigami thanks to your notebook. I did a little research after we found it. I figured that if you were Kira then you'd have someway to contact a shinigami. I had a double in the case that you planned to kill me. Nobody could tell the difference. Even you." he told Light.

Light groaned, "L. You...bastard." he said as everything started to go black.

L's expression didn't change, "This is the end. You lose Light. I win." he said and starting to walk away as Light's life slowly came to an end.

* * *

Ryuk chuckled, "Well that was a surprise. Light it's time for you to die." he said finally writing a single name in the Death Note.

 _Light Yagami_

Light slowly closed his eyes as his story came to a close. This was the end of Kira, the Death Note, and Light Yagami.

* * *

 **How was that? This is more or less a test one-shot to see how I could write Death Note. Was it okay? I hope so. I actually would've liked if something like this happened at the end of the show. I liked Death Note up until L died. Him and Ryuk were like the only characters I actually liked while watching the show. Misa was annoying and don't even get me started on everything wrong with Light. Okay that's all for this time. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
